Kim Possible in Hips Don't Lie
by sumer11
Summary: Kim and Ron decide to celbrate their 5 year anniversary at a new club. what happens when ron get ahold of a microphone? read and find out. part of Only a mother's love universe.


**I like to start by saying that I don't owe anything Kim possible belongs to Disney and hips don't lie belongs to shakira. We now return to your scheduled reading.**

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron decided to go out for their five year anniversary with the triplets with Kim's parents. That gave Kim and Ron time to catch up. Kim decided that they should go dancing at a new club that has opened up in upperton. As they danced through the night, they ran into Shego and some other villains that showed up to the club. After a moment of tension, they all agreed to call a truce for the night. Kim and Shego sat and talked about the triples. When they were talking Ron slipped the DJ a twenty dollar bill to play a certain song. Ron walked over to Kim and asked her to dance. As they dance through the night. The song began to play and Ron grabs a couple of microphones and begins to sing while handing the other microphone to Kim.<p>

(Ron)  
>Ladies up in here tonight<br>No fighting, no fighting  
>We got the villains up in here<br>No fighting, no fighting

Kim Possible, Kim Possible

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She makes a man want to speak Spanish,<br>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>Kim Possible, Kim Possible<p>

(Kim)  
>Oh baby when you talk like that<br>You make a woman go mad  
>So be wise and keep on<br>Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel it's right  
>All the attraction, the tension<br>Don't you see Ron, this is perfection

(Ron)  
>Hey Kim, I can see your body moving<br>And it's driving me crazy  
>And I didn't have the slightest idea<br>Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
>Nobody cannot ignore the way you move<br>your body, Kim  
>And everything so unexpected - the way<br>you right and left it  
>So you can keep on shaking it<p>

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She makes a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>Kim Possible, Kim Possible<p>

(Kim)  
>Oh Ron when you talk like that<br>You make a woman go mad  
>So be wise and keep on<br>Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I am starting to feel you Ron  
>Come on let's go, real slow<br>Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>All the attraction, the tension  
>Don't you see Ron, this is perfection<p>

(Ron)  
>Kim Possible, Kim Possible<p>

(Kim)  
>Oh Ron, I can see your body moving<br>Half monkey, half man  
>I don't, don't really know what I'm doing<br>But you seem to have a plan  
>My will and self restraint<br>Have come to fail now, fail now  
>See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so<br>you know  
>That's a bit too hard to explain<p>

(Ron)  
>Baila en la calle de noche<br>Baila en la calle de dia

(Kim joins in)  
>Baila en la calle de noche<br>Baila en la calle de dia

(Ron)  
>I never really knew that she could dance like this<br>she makes a man want to speak Spanish  
>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa<br>Kim Possible, Kim possible

(Kim)  
>Oh Ron when you talk like that<br>you know you got me hypnotized  
>so be wise and keep on<br>Reading the signs of my body

(Ron)  
>Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you<br>move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!

(Kim)  
>Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi<p>

(Ron)  
>Yeah<br>She's so sexy every man's fantasy  
>a Hero like me back with the Sidekick<br>from saving the 3rd world country  
>I go back like when 'pac carried crates for<br>Humpty Humpty  
>I need a whole club dizzy<br>Why Global Justice wanna watch us?  
>Colombians and Haitians<br>I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
>No more we do snatch ropes<br>heroes run the seas 'cause we own our  
>own boats<p>

(Kim)  
>I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel you Ron  
>Come on let's go, real slow<br>Ron, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
>hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel it's right  
>The attraction, the tension<br>Ron, like this is perfection

(ron)  
>No fighting<br>No fighting

Ron and Kim kissed at the end of the song and there was a huge applause for them. Shego sat in her both and smiled. She was happy that still after all this time. Her baby girl was alive and was a hero. "Happy anniversary Kim!

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if not what you expected or for any errors I have missed. I'm getting addicted to these one shots as of lately. Let me know what you think. <strong>

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
